Authors can write scripts for various types of works. For example, a script can be written for a speech, a screenplay, or a teleplay. A script for a speech can include lines to be spoken by a speaker. Moreover, a script for a screenplay or a teleplay can include dialog (e.g., lines to be spoken by one or more speakers) as well as other directions (e.g., stage directions). Such scripts can elicit a range of audience responses depending on factors such as word choice, narrative device, or the like.
Conventional techniques for testing drafts of an authored script commonly involve presenting the script to a test group (e.g., for panel viewing) or target audience. Accordingly, content of the script can be presented to the test group or the target audience, and a response of the test group or the target audience can be tracked. Moreover, the draft of the script can be modified by the author based on the response of the test group or the target audience. For instance, if the test group or target audience dislikes a scene of a teleplay, the author can rewrite such scene. Thus, iterations of the script can be written based on actual responses of the test group or target audience, where the script is manually edited and then presented to the test group or target audience to gauge reactions of the audience members.